Forgotten Dreams
by Shameless-Royed-Fan1023
Summary: Her last thoughts as she actually feels the bullets break through her flesh was ‘Why was I so stupid? He said that he LOVED me, I should have said it back, and now it’s too late. I love…I love you Jack.’-Getting Rescued-Jate is total fate!-R


Okay so ignore the fact that the Freighter people are trying to kill them… and just pretend that they came to rescue them all…please

Okay so ignore the fact that the Freighter people are trying to kill them… and just pretend that they came to rescue them all…please

Okay so ignore the fact that the Freighter people are trying to kill them… and just pretend that they came to rescue them all…please

**Forgotten Dreams**

XXXXXXXXXX

Her last thoughts as she actually feels the bullets break through her flesh was _'Why was I so stupid? He said that he LOVED me, I should have said it back, and now it's too late. I love…I love you Jack._'

--XXXXXXXXX

"Why you sticking up for Sawyer? He'd never do it for you." Kate says looking up at Jack.

He looks away from her. "Because I love you." And with that he walks away leaving Kate sitting there like an idiot. But really all the thoughts, all the memories had come rushing back.

"_It's this place, it's crazy, I just, I can't, it's driving me nuts."_

"_I know, it's okay, it's alright."…the kiss._

_-XXX_

"_I'm sorry, I kissed you."…the kiss._

"_I'm not."…the kiss._

When Kate finally looked up to tell him that she loved him too. He was gone. Everyone was gone. She just got up and ran up he path catching up just as Ben shows up.

Then when Jack phoned them, she felt her heart flutter, she was leaving! She was going home…no, not home…prison.

Three hours later there they were again trekking through the jungle on their way back to the beach. That's when it happened. That familiar mechanical sound came. Everyone was silent. Then the whispers. Kate was the only one that understood what they were saying.

"You killed him, he's dead, he'll never hurt you or your mother again, he won't touch you anymore, he won't talk dirty to you anymore, he's gone Katherine, Wayne is dead, there's only one problem with that…he's here"

"He's here."

"He's here."

"He's here."

"Who are you!" Jack called. Kate paled.

"Katie he's here." Jack looked at Kate who was shaking now. She had her gun in her hand.

"Kate, you better run, he's here."

"You're going to pay for what you did."

"He'll get you."

"He's here."

"Kate what the hell is this?" Juliet asks. Kate looks in the direction where the voices are coming from.

"Everyone keep moving!" Jack yells as people keep moving.

"Run! Kate! He's coming! He's coming!" Kate started to turn in circle. It had started to rain.

She stopped and looked at the only two people still standing there. Jack and Juliet. They stared at her.

"Kate! He's close! Run!" This time it was not a whisper. It was loud and clear. Kate just took off. She sipped past Jack and she whipped past Juliet.

Then she stopped dead in her tracks. It had already stopped raining. She stood her gun held high. A rifle was pointed at her.

"Why'd you do it Katie? Why'd you kill me?"

Kate took a deep breathe and took a step back. Then he shot the gun. A bullet hit her. She screams and fires her gun. She fires it continuously. He shoots his as well. She's still screaming, she's still shooting, but unfortunately, so is he.

Then she runs out of bullets. She still pulls the trigger hearing the unsatisfying click of her gun.

"Answer me!" He shoots her again. She falls to her knees still holding the gun and pulling the trigger.

"You…you hurt her." She croaked out. "Me…" She stills pulls the trigger. "Drunk." She moans.

He lowers his rifle. She could see the bullet wounds on him. He had two in the head a few in the chest, but most in the gut. She didn't even seem hurt. But her on the other hand. She had three in the gut two in one arm and one in the other.

"I'm sorry." He says as she drops the gun. She feels herself fading. But there he is at her side. "No, Katie, you're not leaving not yet. You have to do something. They still need Jack. And if you die now he won't finish his work, and if he doesn't do that then they won't be rescued. The island won't be safe. You have to get to him tell him to keep going. Good-bye" Then she felt a sudden bolt of energy.

She still falls to the ground completely though. She looks around out of the corner of her eye. He's gone and the rain is back. But she can still feel the bullet wounds. She's going to die whether she wants to or not. But at least he's gone; at least she doesn't have to run anymore. Because this time, he's gone for good.

"Kate!" She hears Jack yell. He kneels beside her and sits her on his lap cradling her. "Kate what happened. Who did this?"

"I don't know." She lies how can she explain ghosts?

Jack has tears streaming down his face, or is that rain? "I'm going to fix you Kate."

Kate shakes her head. "No, Jack, you…you can't I'm gone."

It was tears, she could tell now. "Kate it's going to be alright, I'll get them out, and I'll save you." HE holds Kate closer. She whimpers under the pressure. It hurt. He loosens his grip.

"Jack listen, all…all my life I have been ru…running. Running away from him…my father…Wayne. Now… he's gone. He's gone Jack and I'm free. I don't have to run anymore, I can't run anymore. But that's the worst part. I have to run. Because now that I can't run I can't live. I nothing to live for. Because not running is not me…Jack my life is over…the one thing I promised myself I'd do so long ago, is done….I'm done Jack…I don't need this life anymore."

"I need you Kate."

"My life is over…"

"We can start a new one together."

"I love you."

"Don't talk like that now…not now."

"Jack I'm going to die-"

"No!"

"Yes. Jack I am. I want this moment…my last moment…to be the best one... I love you, Jack."

"Kate, if you live, if the rescue comes and you live. Please…please…will you please Kate…will you marry me?" He asks as Kate's eyes close her last words before she faded into darkness were:

"Oh Jack, yes…I lo-…."

-XXXXXXXXXXX

Ironically the rescue came not five seconds later led by Juliet. Jack wouldn't let the people carry Kate on the stretcher. He carried her around. He laid her in the helicopter on the stretcher. And sat next to her whipping the hair out of her eyes.

When they got to the freighter she was taken to the sickbay where Jack saved her. He removed the bullets and sewed her up with help from Dr. Ray, the freighters Doctor.

She didn't wake in the two weeks it took them to get to New York. Jack was surprised when no one came to see her. Though he always stuck by her side. Then he transferred her to St. Sebastian hospital, (His old hospital) where she lay in her coma state for many days.

She had many visitors, mostly from the crash. Though her mother had come from Iowa to see her. Her father, Sam, had come to see her but that was it.

Jack didn't go back to work till about two months after rescue Kate was still in her comic state. They feared that she would never wake it just so happens that she had been hit in the head as well. Not by a bullet, it happened before the shooting. She had a concussion.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kate opened her eyes. To find herself in a bright white room. She wiped her face to feel a ring on her finger. She looks at her hand to find a diamond engagement ring on her finger. _'Where'd that come from?'_ She asks herself.

She thinks for a second. The last thing she remembers it the plane…815…turbulence…the plane ripped apart…she was in a plane crash. She must have survived the plane crash that's why she's in the hospital.

She sits up and looks around. The room was filled with flowers. She looks at the closest tag she can reach. _'Wake the hell up Freckles! –Sawyer'_

_Sawyer? Why is that name familiar. It's like it's from a dream. A dream I had…_Kate remembered now. Her dream. It was so accurate, so real. She was on an island. She crashed there. She had been there for four moths. But it was just a dream. _'Then who's Sawyer?' _

She shrugs and sits up the rest of the way sighing. Then a nurse comes in. "Ms. Austen you're awake!" She exclaims.

Kate smiles. "Yeah. How long have I been out?

"Almost three months." She says smiling slightly. "We never expected you to wake up. Though Dr. Shepard never gave up hope."

"Three months…wow."

"Yeah. You've had a lot of visitors too…" She looks around. "Obviously. It was mostly people from the plane crash."

Kate thinks for a second. '_Dr. Shepard?_'

"_Because I love you"_

"Dr. Shepard never leaves your side other that when he has to work. But he's just in the other room. I have to go past the room on my way to the kitchen, I'll tell him you're awake."

"_I need you Kate."_

"Who is he?" Kate says just as the nurse turns to leave. She turns around and frowns. Then she sits next Kate on the bed, she points to the ring on Kate's finger.

"He's your fiancé." She says.

"_Kate…will you marry me?"_

"I…I don't remember him."

"It's alright it's a miracle that you remember anything at all. What do you remember?"

"I remember the plane crash. Then I just woke up here."

"You don't remember the four months you guys spent on some island?" The nurse sounded surprised.

Kate suddenly remembered something. A noise a whisper and a mechanical noise. She looks up at the nurse confusedly. "How about I get Jack? I'll let him explain it all to you?" Kate nodded.

The nurse left the room and Kate went to look at the flowers again. _'I love you Kate, get well.-Jack' _

'_Come say good morning sleeping beauty!-Claire, Charlie and Aaron'_

'_If you don't wake up soon Jack's going to end up marrying a girl in a coma! Wake up!!-Juliet'_

'_Come one dude like wake up!!-Hurley'_

Kate felt bad. She couldn't remember any of these people.

"_I don't even know your name…"_

"_It's Kate."_

"_I'm Jack"_

She heard the door open and looked up to see someone who looked slightly familiar. He smiled broadly and closed the door behind him.

"Kate, I can't believe you're awake." He took her hands. Kate smiled then frowned again. "The nurse told me you're having trouble remembering."

"_I can't leave you Jack!"_

"_Kate! Damnit! Run!"_

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry I don't remember you." She says feeling tears coming. "I can feel that I know you from somewhere…like a dream or something. But I can't remember…I'm sorry."

"_Be careful okay?"_

She laughs lightly. Jack looks up at her. "What?"

"I keep hearing your voice, in my head, it's like bits and pieces of previous conversations. And I sometimes see you saying them to me." Jack smiles.

"What have you heard so far?"

"Well when the nurse said your name I heard you tell me that you loved me. And then when she said that she would go get you I saw me laying in your arms it was rainy and we were in the jungle and I had blood all over and you told me that you needed me. Then when she said that you and I are going to get married I heard you ask me to marry you. Then when I read the notes I was thinking, there are a lot of people out there that care about me that I don't even remember and then the thought…it just came…randomly. I was sitting by a fire with you, and you say that you even know my name, and for the first time in a long time I told someone my real name. Then when you came in and took my hands I heard myself saying that I couldn't leave you and you told me to run. Then just now when I apologized I saw myself hugging you and I told you to be careful. There was thins man in the back ground her was on a leash and for some reason all I can think of when I see him is that he's the reason, that Ben's the reason, but what ever he's the reason for I don't know."

…_.The kiss…you love him…you always have…RUN!_

"And I just saw us kissing but then I ran away."

"Ah our first kiss..." Jack smirks. "I love you Kate. I never got to tell you that before you passed out."

"_I love you."_

"_Don't talk like that now…not now."_

"_Jack I'm going to die-"_

"_No!"_

"I love you too." She says. The memories off him started to come more clearly. They kiss and she remembers everything. She remembers everyone.

"_I'm sorry I kissed you."_

"…_I'm not."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Okay so hope you like it, it's kind of stupid, but Please Read and Review any who!!


End file.
